dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RotalumE maerD DSL
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the TV Spots page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DragonTamerMCT (talk) 23:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate what you're doing and your effort, but we don't need headers like Information or Description , it's redundant. We know that we're getting information and descriptions. Thanks for helping out though. 1CJB (talk) 22:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know just a habbit/OCD Deleting What did I delete? I just marked a couple of pages that I thought were useless (a blank page I believe?) and pages that don't belong on a Wiki with the deletion template. Besides, it's up to the admins to delete the pages, because I don't have the rights to delete any pages myself. I don't believe I removed any information whatsoever. As to why Linking System Device's page doesn't belong on a Wiki project - well, it's basically a blog post. Wikia has a feature for blog posts. If it's disabled here, then it should either be enabled and the article reintroduced here as a blog post, or he should go make a blog where he can post his thoughts and leave a link here somewhere (in the comments, the forum, etc.). But personal views are just not Wiki article material. So yeah, I never deleted anything. Just trying to clean up this Wiki a little bit. :) ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 17:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry if it seemed like I wanted his contribution to be gone without being backed up first. Also, assuming is bad. :( I am trying to help out 'round here, promise! ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 18:45, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hi, I wrote a reply to you on my talk page. Confuseme (talk) 21:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Chart! WE ARE CHART SCIENCING. I REPEAT: WE ARE CHART SCIENCING. MeganeEarthmate (talk) 01:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) THIS IS NEXT LEVEL RotalumE maerD DSL (talk) 04:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply 2 Hi, I replied to you on my talk page again to keep the conversation at one place. Confuseme (talk) 07:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) LSD Revamped If you have the game files, could you please contribute to LSD Revamped ? Here is a list of models needed. Thanks, Ler4hk (talk) 14:41, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply I didn't edit any pages based on what I saw in the Revamped version. And also, the Revamped game is the exact same, only with updated textures and some new music I believe. He hasn't added anything new. Also I think your website is down. Ler4hk (talk) 16:12, January 6, 2015 (UTC) reply again I'm sorry that the lack of content in an ALPHA re-releasehas instigated your fanboy-rage. And really nice website, like what you've done with the whole THIS DOMAIN IS INACTIVE cheers, Ler4hk (talk) 16:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) oh, and I believe your job is spelled "information handler" not "handeler" :) Did I do something wrong? RotalumE maerD DSL (talk) 17:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Please do make that forum you were thinking about making. I'm very interested. 16:35, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Brad The downloads page didn't need an overhaul, the tutorial I had for windows was fine. Also, the links I added were valid, I just didn't see that you updated them with new ones. I've changed it back to the way it was and resorted the downloads, I don't think it should be changed unless you want to add info about how to set up the game on Linux or Mac. JadeRifter (talk) 19:21, March 2, 2016 (UTC)